Rise of the Big Four
by Porcelain and Frankenteen
Summary: Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel are in for the biggest journey of their lives. Going to Hogwarts means ANYTHING can happen and well, they make new friends, find love, make enemies and just be well 11 year olds! (sorry SUCK at summaries) DISCONTINUED AND BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Prologue

"Hiccup, Hiccup are you ready to go?" his father asks as he walks into the room. "We need to get to King Cross Station."

"Yeah Dad," Hiccup says as he closes his trunk. His Dad walked over and grabbed Hiccup's trunk. At that Hiccup had an annoyed face. "Gee, thanks' Dad."

Ignoring his son's sarcasm, he turns to him and asks, "Do you have everything you need; your wand, your owl, the textbooks."

"Yes. I got everything. That's what I was doing before you came in," I explain to him. While he double checked everything, I looked around searching for my older brother. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Hiccup?"

"Where's Toothless?"

"I told you to stop calling your brother that. But ignoring that, he's waiting for us at King's Cross." We left the motel we were at and headed for King's Cross.

* * *

><p>"Mu~m! We need to go or we are going to miss the train," a girl named Merida with fiery-red giant curly hair.<p>

"MERIDA! Don't you use that tone with me!" her mother Eleanor yelled. Getting an eye roll from her daughter. "I don't even know why I try anymore." she sighs.

"Oh Eleanor. Let the girl be, plus the lass has a point; I doubt you want her to miss her first year," her father Fergus agreed.

"Yes, yes your right. Let's go Merida, and Fergus go find the boys."

* * *

><p>"Lady Primrose, Sir Thomas, Mistress Rapunzel; it's time to go to King's Cross," says the maid of the house.<p>

A piercing squeal rang through the room. "This is so exciting. I hope I meet lots of new people," Rapunzel smiled.

"I'm sure you will dear," says Lady Primrose. With that they got into the car, which headed for King's Cross.

* * *

><p>"JACK! ASTER! SANDY!" there adoptive mom Tiana yells. They come running into the room with their trunks, while Aster and Sandy had there brooms with them. "NICK! LET'S GO!" There adoptive father came running in with cookies in his mouth.<p>

"Sorry, sorry. Let's go, just had to have a snack before we left."

"What am I going to do with you, Nicholas," Tiana shakes her head. "And this is Jack's first year too. Can't you save your cookie eating for after they leave."

"It's fine Mom, really. But if we don't go now all of us are going to miss this year," Jack exaggerates.

"Jack's right mom," Aster agreed.

"Ok, then let's get going to King's Cross," she smiles. 'Dealing with four boys is so much work," she thought.

And with that none of them realized that this was going to be the start of a great friendship and an unforgettable adventure.


	2. The meeting

***Hiccup's POV***

As we got near platforms 9 and 10, I noticed that my older brother was standing there waiting for us. "HICCUP! DAD!" He yelled. We walked up to him. "I was wondering if you guys were going to get here or not."

"Tyler I expect you to show your brother where to go and make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble, again," Dad looked down at me.

"Of course I will Dad," Tyler smiled. Then he turned to me with a grin, "Come on! We don't want to miss the train." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bye Dad, see you," I waved and Tyler and I went through the wall. We came out the other side and were now on Platform 9 and 3/4. "Toothless you can go be with your friends I'll find an empty car and wait for the train to leave."

"No, I promised Dad I would help you, so I'll help you find a car then I will go find my own." I smiled. My brother and I have a really close relationship, we do fight but not as much as most brothers would.

* * *

><p>"Thanks' for the help finding a car Toothless," I put the bag I had been carrying on the shelf above.<p>

"No problem Hic." he gave me one of his funny smiles. "I'll come check up on you later to see how you are doing." With that he left to go find his friends and I was left alone in the car. As I was waiting I pulled my wand out of bag.

My wand is made of blackthorn wood with a dragon heartstring core. I had tried 4 wands before this one had chosen me.

I hadn't realized I was dazed until I heard a knock and looked up to find 3 people. A boy with piercing blue eyes and snow white hair that almost looked silver, a blond haired girl whose hair was reaching to her ankles; but braided behind her back, her eyes were as green as the tree's, and last there was a girl with big fiery red hair and sea blue eyes.

"Do you mind if we share this car, the rest are full," the white haired boy wonders.

"N-no not at all. Please I don't mind," I stuttered. He nodded and the three walked in and sat down. "I-I'm Hiccup Haddock |||, and wh-who are you?"

The white haired boy chuckled, but answered, "I'm Jack Overland Frost."

"Merida Dunbroch." She then blew a lock of curly red hair out of her face.

"And I'm Rapunzel Corona," she smiled.

"I've heard of your families. Wow I never thought I would meet people from such big families," I laughed a little.

"What about you I've heard of your family name before your mom was one of the best Quidditch players next to Harry Potter," Jack points out.

"Yeah, she was pretty amazing," I looked down at the floor. That's when the train started moving. Jack opened the window and the three of them waved at their families as we left. When we too far away to see anybody they came back inside and closed the window.

"Hiccup why didn't you wave bye to your family," Rapunzel asked.

"Because my dad's a muggle and my mom's dead so I didn't have anyone to wave by to anyways," I force a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Rapunzel apologizes.

"Wait, wait, wait so your mom was a wizard and your dad's a muggle?" He repeats. I nodded my head. "Well doesn't that make you a half blood? Kind of like the old Headmaster Severus Snape, he was known as the half-blood prince."

"Yeah I gue-" I was cut off as the door opened. My brother and his friends- Aster and Sandy- were in the doorway. "Oh, Hi Toothless. Hey Aster, Hey Sandy."

They waved to me. "Wait you know my brother's," Jack asks.

I was surprised but nodded my head. "Yeah there my brother's friends they come over all the time. By the way," I turned my head to my brother. "Toothless, what's the sorting ceremony like."

"You'll have to find that out on you own," he smirked. Then he turned to leave with Aster and Sandy. "Hey Jack, bye Jack." Then they were gone.

"I didn't know Tyler was your brother," Jack laughed.

"Wait," Merida says. "His name isn't Toothless." She looks at me and I shake my head. "Then why do you call him that?"

"Oh that," I chuckle. Then I grinned and started, "When I was little my brother and I were playing outside. We were messing around and I accidentally hit him in the mouth; and at that time his four front teeth were all loose, so you know when I hit him they all came out at once." I had to stop because I was laughing too much, once I calmed down I resumed my story, "Well until his teeth grew back in he had a giant hole in his teeth. He always looked weird and funny when he smiled, after that I started calling him Toothless."

By the time I had finished they others were trying to hold back there laughs. "Wow, I feel bad for Tyler," Jack laughs. After that we were all telling stories and laughing. we hadn't realized how much time had passed until the train stopped and it was time to get off, we had all already changed into our robes.

* * *

><p>Without even knowing, they had become friends and that friendship had started something HUGE!<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Being Sorted

***Rapunzel's POV***

As we stepped off the train a loud voice boomed, "All first years, follow me!" We all turned to see a very tall, very hairy wizard.

"Hagrid!" a quirky voice said the large man's name. Then I realized that voice belonged to Hiccup.

"Well if it isn't little ol' Hiccup," Hagrid grins shining his flashlight on Hiccup. He turned around and started walking as we all followed. As we were walking the three of us turn to face Hiccup who was looking through his bag, he looked up he noticing us staring at him. "What?"

"You two know each other?" I question.

"Yeah," he nodded. Then he closed his bag and smiled. "Him and my mom were really close, as close as he was to Harry Potter. When my mom had died he came to her funeral and that's how we met."

"Wow I'm so-" Jack had been cut off by Hagrid yelling out to all of us. "Ok everybody 3 people per boat." We then all realized that there were boats in front of us. Before we could even do anything 2 boys ran down, grabbed Hiccup and pulled him to one of the boats.

"Snotlout! Tuff! LET GO OF ME!" he yelled as he was seated in one of the boats. The other two boys with him were laughing more and more as he got madder and madder. I turned to look at Jack and Merida.

"Want to share a boat," I smile. They both shrugged so we walked to the boat next to Hiccup's and sat down. When he noticed us he turned and glared. As we sat there more students piled into the boats, Hagrid had a boat to himself. Once we were all seated the boats started to move on their own.

As we got closer to Hogwarts everyone started getting quiet and staring up in amazement, including jack, Merida, and myself. Without realizing how close we were the boats stopped with a jolt. "Ok. Everyone follow me!" yelled Hagrid.

* * *

><p><strong>*Merida's POV*<strong>

We were walking up step's now and Hiccup was now walking with us again, but being tormented by the boy's he called Snotlout and Tuff? As we walked up we saw a guy standing at the top of the stairs. "I will leave them to you now Neville."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will see you in the Great Hall," Professor Neville says. Once Hagrid was gone he looked at all of us. "I am Professor Longbottom. Welcome to Hogwarts. All the other students are at the start-of-term banquet in the Great Hall, you will not be joining them until after you have been sorted in to one of the four houses; the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup," Professor Longbottom finishes.

After he finished a hand had shot up next to us and we all turned to look as Professor Longbottom nodded his head at the boy. "Is the sorting ceremony scary," the boy asked.

Professor Longbottom just chuckled. "The Sorting Ceremony is nothing to be afraid of. We'll begin shortly, I'll return when we're ready for you." With that he left through a door, other than the giant ones in front of us.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin if you will all follow me," Professor Longbottom said as he returned in front of us. He turned around and started to walk. While we all followed him.

As we walked toward the giant doors, they began to open and we all walked in. We paced between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and stopped in front of the stage, type thing. I turned to Rapunzel and whispered, "Do ye think the four o' us will get into the same house?"

"I don't know but that would be awesome if we did," she whispered back.

I noticed there was a stool in the middle of the stage with an old hat sitting atop it. "As I call your name's you will come up here, sit down, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into one of the four houses," he explains as he unrolls a scroll, that I'm pretty sure has all our names on it. "Astrid Hofferson."

Once the name was called a girl with blond hair that was pulled up into a tight braid behind her, stepped up and sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head, then as if it were alive a mouth like thing opened. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

A wave of cheers and whistles came from the Gryffindor table. After the hat was taken off, she got up and went and sat down at the table. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock |||." The three of us turned to look at Hiccup as he took in a deep breath, walked up and sat down on the stool. When the hat was placed on his head it didn't give an answer right away unlike it did for the Astrid girl. "Hm~. Tricky, very tricky," it spoke. The three of us watched Hiccup as the old hat tried to decide. "I'd have to say, HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheering came from the Hufflepuff table as Hiccup walked over and sat down at the table. He looked up at the three of us with sad eyes; all I could do was smile to him. "Jamie Bennett."

Jamie was put in Hufflepuff with Hiccup and after that it went Snotlout who was put in Slytherin, along with a pair of twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were put in Gryffindor. "Rapunzel Corona." I gave her a reassuring smile as she walked up and sat in the chair. "Another tricky one, eh." Rapunzel looked terrified. "I'm going to say RAVENCLAW!" It was kind of disappointing, knowing we wouldn't all get to be in the same house; you could tell that's what Rapunzel felt as she walked over to her cheering table.

"Jack Overland Frost." Jack walked up and I was left all alone in the crowd of first years. Once the hat was on his head, it said, "I think you will do well in hm~ SLYTHERIN!" He walked over and sat at the table I watched as Snotlout slapped him on the back once he was seated. After Jack a boy named Fishlegs; weird name, was called and he was put in Ravenclaw with Rapunzel. "Merida Dunbroch." As I walked up I could feel all eyes were on me. I took a deep breath and sat down on the stool. Professor Longbottom had to fight to get the hat over my giant hair but once it was on it spoke, "You are brave, very brave I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" As I started walking towards my table I looked at my three friends faces, they were broken just like mine was.

* * *

><p>The four friends separated into the four houses. Not being able to be with one another what will these four do now?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Haters and Friends

***Hiccup's POV***

Once everyone had been sorted and seated into the four houses. The Head Mistress stood up and said, "I would like to welcome all first years you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Head Mistress McGonagall. Before we start the banquet I want to remind you all that the Dark Forest is forbidden to enter," she explains. McGonagall had become the Head Mistress of Hogwarts after the war against Lord Voldemort had ended, along with Neville becoming Professor Longbottom. "Let the feast begin."

I looked down to see that the table and the plates of all the students had been filled with food. "HICCUP!" I heard yelled. When I looked up I saw my brother waving at me; though looking like an idiot. As my face turned red; I waved back and smiled shyly. As I started to dig into the food on my plate I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked at who had tapped me and saw a boy with red hair and black highlights. "Is your name really Hiccup?"

Not surprised at all by the question, I simply nod and then return to my food. That's when I hear laughing and look up to see it's the same boy. "WOW! That's the stupidest name I've ever heard," he was laughing so hard he couldn't even eat. It always hurts when someone says my name is weird or stupid, I try to not let it hurt me; but no matter how hard I try it always still hurts.

"HEY! Don't be mean to him just because his name isn't normal like yours. Having a name like that just makes him special!" I looked to see who said that and noticed it was Jamie; the boy who was put into Hufflepuff right after me. "He didn't choose to be named that."

After that the other boy stopped laughing and started eating his food which made me laugh a little, because Jamie is younger then the boy. I looked at Jamie who was sitting in front of me. He seemed to notice me looking at him. "I'm so sorry Hiccup. I can't stand when people do that and I kind of just spoke up," Jamie apologizes.

I shook my head and smiled. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to thank you Jamie," I laughed a little.

"Oh!" He laughed. "Well your welcome."

Jamie and I talked the rest of the time before the banquet ended. "All student's follow your house rep's to your dormitories," Head Mistress McGonagall instructed. As Jamie and I left the Great Hall I saw Jack and the Girls walking near each other; but when I waved to them it was like I was ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jack's POV*<strong>

We were all in the dormitory now and were heading to our rooms when Snotlout came up and slapped me on the back, again. "Hey Jack, I saw you with my annoying cousin Hiccup. You don't have to act like you feel bad for him or hang out with him you know that," Snotlout says.

"I'm not," I say. He gave me a look that said 'Seriously.' "Why would I do that?" Now I was confused.

"Well me cousins a dweeb. Why would anyone want to be friends with him? All he does is sit around and draw in his notebook," Snotlout explains.

"Really? I think he's cool. Plus he's easy to talk to and fun to be with." Jack chuckled. Snotlout gave him an annoyed look. Once we had arrived to the room we would be sharing for the next 7 years, I began putting away all my stuff. Once done I lied down, once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

But what I was dreaming was...

* * *

><p><strong>*Merida's POV*<strong>

"Merida!" I turned around to see the Astrid girl followed by the twins coming up to me.

"What do ye want," I question.

"We noticed you hanging out with that freak Hiccup," the boy twin said; I still can't remember whose name went to whom.

"Yeah and wha' do ye care," I looked annoyed.

"Why would you want to hang out with Hiccup?" Astrid asks with a laugh. I just rolled my eyes at her. "I mean all he does is read books ard draw in his sketch pad. He's like the most unsocial person I know. No one would want to hang out with a weirdo like that."

"Well I really don' care wha' ye think. 'Iccup is my friend and ye are annoying me," I say. Once I said what I wanted to say, I turned around and walked away from the annoying bunch that were nagging on my friend.

There was one thing I wanted to know...

* * *

><p><strong>*Rapunzel's POV*<strong>

I was walking towards the girls dormitory when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little but turned around to see Fishlegs standing behind me. "Hey Rapunzel. I saw you talking to Hiccup yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I was."

"You shouldn't spend time with him. Everybody that's ever hung out with Hiccup gets really bad lucky, something bad always happens to that person."

Now I was scowling at him. "What does it matter to you? I can hang out with whom I want and so that's what I'm going to do, which mean's I will be hanging out with Hiccup," I turned around and walked away when I was done listening to him badmouth Hiccup.

As I walked into my room I couldn't help but think...

* * *

><p><strong>*Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel's POV*<strong>

"What do they have against Hiccup? And why do me to hang out with him?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Hiccup's POV*<strong>

When I lied down in my bed, I couldn't figure out why but I had a feeling this was going to be the worst night of my life. "Night Hiccup," Jamie's voice broke my thought.

I smiled. "Good night Jamie."

* * *

><p><strong>*Free POV*<strong>

As Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were all heading towards the Great Hall. Jack noticed Merida and Rapunzel walking towards him so he ran up to them smiling. "Hey Mer, Hey Punzie."

"What?" Rapunzel looked confused.

"Oh!" all he did was laugh. Then he looked at them, they looked annoyed. "I just thought I would give you nicknames."

"Well then I'm calling ye Frostbite," Merida grinned.

"Do whatever you want Mer," Jack shrugs. They started walking towards the Great Hall, when a group of boys walked next to them.

"Hey, did you hear about that boy from Hufflepuff?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah I heard his leg was cut off, and he's a first year," another boy said. As the three of them heard what they said, they became more and more worried.

"You don't think it could be Hiccup do you," Rapunzel asked worried.

"No it couldn't be him. Why would anyone want to do that," Jack protests.

Then some girls ran up to the boys. "I heard about him, they said his foot was still at the end of the bed. They said he had a really weird name but I can't remember what it was," the brunette with blond roots said.

With those last few words, the three friends were running to the infirmary. When they got there they saw Tyler sitting by the doors. "Tyler!" Merida gasped for air. He looked up at the three, his eyes were red and he had tear stains on his face.

* * *

><p>What or who did this? Did anyone see what had happened? Is Hiccup going to be ok?<p>

**PLEASE R&R! **


	5. Wounded and Allies

***Free POV***

"Tyler, what's going on?" Jack worried.

Tyler stood up, wiping the extra tears from his face. "It was last night. A teacher come into the boys dormitory for 5th years, he said that I needed to follow him. He led me to the infirmary, when I got there..." He had to stop or he was going to burst into tears again. He takes a deep breath then continues, "When I got to the infirmary they led me to one of the far beds and I saw Hiccup lying on the bed, he was missing half of his left leg. He was the only one wounded; there was a lot of stuff in the Hufflepuff dorm destroyed, but... the only one."

That's when the doors to the infirmary opened up. Professor Longbottom was standing there. "Hiccup is still unconscious, but you may come see him now." Toothless and the three friends ran into the infirmary and over to Hiccup. When they got there, there were nurses around him. They looked at Hiccup's limp, small unconscious body on the bed. "Hiccup!" escaped Rapunzel's mouth. Professor McGonagall walked in at that moment with Jamie behind her.

"Head Mistress McGonagall," Jack looks up. She nods.

"This is Jamie, he sleeps in the bed next Hiccup," she introduces.

"Is Hiccup ok?" Jamie asks.

"He should be fine dear. But we aren't sure on when he will wake up and when he does he won't be able to walk," one of the nurses answered.

"Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Tyler I want you all to come to my office, you as well Jamie," Professor McGonagall explains. Once she finished, she left the infirmary. The nurse did a few more things and then left as well; leaving Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and the girls.

* * *

><p>"We'll be back soon Hiccup. I promise," Tyler says with a smile; he squeezed his brothers hand before turning around and walking out of the infirmary; followed by Jamie, Jack and the girls.<p>

When they walked into Head Mistress McGonagall's office, she was standing next to a bird petting it. "Is tha' a phoenix?" Merida walks forward, even when everyone else stopped.

"Yes, it is. I'm surprised a first year could tell. Not even Harry Potter himself knew it was a phoenix." That was the first time anybody had seen McGonagall laugh in a long time.

"I love phoenix's but there so hard t' find. Can I pet him?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," McGonagall smiled and Merida started petting the phoenix. Then McGonagall turned to the other's, walked over to Jamie and sat on the steps in front of him. "Jamie, I need you to be truthful with me and tell me what you saw last night when Hiccup was attacked."

Everyone turned to look at Jamie. He took a deep breath and begun," I was asleep until I heard the floorboards creak; which woke me up. It took a sec for me eye's to adjust, when they did I looked over at Hiccup and was going to ask if he was asleep or not; but then I saw... I saw a dark figure standing above him, but I also saw something shining in the moonlight. I was scared I couldn't move. Then the shining came down and all you could hear was a piercing scream," he stopped to take a breath. "Someone turned on the light, the room was in shreds. But the person who had done it had vanished completely as if he was never there." He was shaking.

Rapunzel walked over and hugged him. "Jamie it's not your fault this happened. You helped Hiccup more than you think," Rapunzel smiled.

"She's right Jamie," Jack and Tyler grinned. The nurse came running into McGonagall's office. "Something's happening to Hiccup!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Merida's POV*<strong>

We were all running to the infirmary now; even McGonagall was running. When we all got to the infirmary we saw that there was a yellow glow above Hiccup. "What is that?" Tyler worried. As we ran to Hiccup's side the yellow glowing sphere sunk into Hiccup's chest; at the same moment a metal prosthetic appeared on Hiccup's missing leg.

"This can' be? What do ye think is happin' to 'Iccup?" I couldn't figure out what was happening to my friend. But everyone just shook their heads. None of us could figure out why a glowing sphere suddenly went into Hiccup's chest and why Hiccup now has a metal leg.

It's been 4 days since the incident happened, everyone is talking about it. Luckily we have a week before class's start, so that's given Hiccup plenty of time to rest and heal. But he still hasn't shown any sign of waking up and that's really making everyone worry. Tyler barely leaves his bedside, McGonagall had even given him permission to stay there with him; Aster and Sandy are always by Tyler's side in the morning before they go and eat breakfast.

"MERIDA!" Tyler came running up to me at breakfast.

"What?"

"Hiccup's awake!" He smiled then he ran out of Great Hall. Apparently Rapunzel and Jack had heard what Tyler said, because they were now following Tyler and I to the infirmary. When we got there Hiccup was talking to one of the nurses.

"'ICCUP!" I yelled. I ran to him and hugged him followed by Rapunzel and Jack. We felt Hiccup hug us back.

"Your awake," Rapunzel was grinning.

"Yeah I am. What happened? I don't remember a thing except for my leg being in tons of pain."

Before anyone could answer Professor McGonagall came in, but there were people with her. As she walked up to us she moved out of the way and standing there was...

* * *

><p>Who was McGonagall with? What were they there for? And what is going to happen to Hiccup and the others?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**


	6. First steps and mean nicknames

***Jack's POV***

My eyes went wide as I saw who was with Headmistress. Hermione Weasley and Luna Lovegood walked up to us as McGonagall moved out of the way. "Your Hermione and Luna," Hiccup stared wide eyed.

"You must be Hiccup," Luna smiles. He started to nod really fast. After that McGonagall started to explain what had happened, while Hiccup sat there in shock listening to the story.

"Doesn't that sound like a dark wizard," Hermione turned to Luna. Luna just simply nodded in agreement.

"But why would a dark wizard be after Hiccup?" Rapunzel asks.

"Maybe it has something to do with that yellow glowing light we saw go into Hiccup," I inquire.

"Glowing light?" the two woman were stunned.

I nodded. "Four days ago, while we were talking to Head Mistress Hiccups nurse came running in and said 'something's happening to Hiccup' so we all ran to the infirmary. Once we got there; we saw a yellow glowing sphere and it sunk down into Hiccup's chest. After it went inside him, that metal leg appeared," I pointed to Hiccup's left leg. That made the two of them think.

"We'll have to look into it," Hermione says.

"I don't want you to have to bother with me," Hiccup says. I noticed that Hiccup's face had started tuning red; it took everything I had in me not to laugh.

"It's ok Hiccup. This isn't just for you, we don't want you or anyone else to be in anymore danger," Luna reassures him. He brightened up and smiled at what she said; he nodded and Hermione and Luna went back to talking with McGonagall. I noticed that Hiccup had turned to his brother and whispered something to him. When Hiccup pulled away Toothless smiled, nodded and then left the infirmary.

"Hey Hic, what did you tell Toothless?" I wondered. Mer, Punzie and Hic all looked at me weirdly. "Nickname." I smiled.

Hiccup laughed a little at that and then explained, "I had a feeling Toothless had been in here the entire time I was asleep, barely eating so I told him to go eat breakfast." I smiled at him. He and his brother had to be really close to have known that Toothless was in here the entire time.

McGonagall, Hermione, Luna all left after Toothless, so that it was just the four of us left. "Sorry for making you worry about me. We barely know each other and everything," Hiccup apologizes. We were all sitting around his bed now.

"Hiccup it doesn't matter if we don't really know each other that well, doesn't mean we aren't friends. We seem to have a lot of fun together and really that's all that matters," Punzie smiles warmly.

"Punzie is right 'Iccup. Eve' if ye have only been are frien' for a short time; we may be in different houses, ye are still all are frien'," Mer grinned widely. He touched his metal leg, and smiled.

"I want to walk," Hiccup let out. He was staring at the metal leg, while we just looked at him in utter surprise. "I want to get up and walk. To be able to use this leg."

I smiled when I heard him say that. Then I grinned. "Ok let's do it then!" He looked at me with an excited facial expression. I got up out of my chair; followed by Punzie and Mer. Hiccup brought his right leg over the bed followed by his left one. I saw him take in a deep breath; he stood up; holding onto the bed as he stood.

He took in another deep breath, took one step with his right leg, let go of the bed and took the first step.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hiccup's POV*<strong>

Luckily we had a week before classes would start, now is the first day of classes starting. As I walked through Hogwarts to get to my first class you could hear my metal leg 'clang' against the cold stone.

At the very moment I was heading to my first class of the day; which was History of Magic. I was walking and noticed that Merida was walking to the same class. "H-hi Merida," I say. She was already turning around before I got the hello out. 'She must have heard my leg against the stone,' I thought.

"'ICCUP!" She smiled. I walked up to her, and we walked into class together. I could tell people were staring at us; if it was because we were in different houses or because of my medal leg, I didn't know. We walked over and sat at one of the open desks, as Astrid and the twins walked up to us.

"Hey Merida," Ruffnut called, Merida looked up at her. "I think you should come hang out with us, instead of this loser," she turned her head and looked at me, as she put her hand on her hip.

"Nah. I think I'll just stay 'ere with 'Iccup," she said as she placed her books on the desk. Astrid scoffed at that and glared at me. "Fine, it's your lose. See you later Merida, bye leg-less." The three walked away. I turned to look at Merida who simply just smiled at me; I couldn't help but simply smile back.

After that the teacher came floating into the classroom. "I am your teacher, Cuthbert Binns; but you will call me Professor Binns, I also want to welcome you to History of Magic." The funny; but not surprising at all thing was that Professor Binns was simply... a ghost.

* * *

><p>What will Hermione and Luna find out? What reason was there to cut off Hiccup's leg? And who or what did this?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Also I'm looking for 2 OC's! I need one for Slytherin and one for Gryffindor! So if you have an OC you want in the story I need their name, year, appearance, and personality~ **


	7. First Flights and Dangerous Falls

***Jack's POV***

I was heading to my Fourth class of the day which was flying. I had Charm's for first; which was pretty fun class because I finally got to use my wand; it's a Yew wood wand with a Basilisk venom core; Astronomy for second; it was Astronomy and for third I had Herbology with Professor Longbottom. I was walking with Snotlout at the moment. "Hey Snot can you stop talking for like 5 minutes?"

"Jeez Jack. Whatever," He turned to his other friend and started talking to him. I then noticed Hiccup and ran up to him.

"Hey Hiccup," I grin at him. He jumps a little and then turns around. I couldn't help but laugh a little when that happened. I then heard more laughing to see Mer and Punzie walking towards us. "You two have flying for fourth period too."

"O' course," Mer smirks. That's when Snotlout walks by us. I could hear him laughing that's when he shoved Hic to the ground. "Watch where you're going leg-less," he walked away laughing. It took everything I had to not put a spell on him. I hold out my hand to Hic to help him up, he took it and I helped him up.

"Thanks' Frost," he smiled. Yeah Hic calls me Frost, Mer calls me Frostbite and Punzie calls me Mint; not sure why she calls me Mint but whatever. The four of us were all standing away from everyone else, that's when someone walked up to us. "You by chance are the four everyone's talking about," we hear someone say. I look behind me to see someone that looks much older than us.

None of said anything we just stared. He then laughed, "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Mister Wood your Quidditch teacher." I noticed Hiccup's eye's grow wide out of the corner of my eyes. "I remember you now, my mom told me all about you; Oliver Wood Gryffindor, Quidditch team captain, keeper, and good friend," Hiccup explained all about our teacher.

Mister Wood chuckled, "Yes that's me. But I was wondering if I could get you four to help me with something?"

We all looked at each other before nodding our heads. We followed him to one of the storage closets; he handed us brooms to bring out. I noticed a box and went over to it.

"I see you found the Quidditch supplies," Mister Wood set down the brooms in his hand and walked over. He opened the box and there were three balls in it. He started to explain, "There's three balls the Bludgers, the Quaffle, and the golden Snitch. There's also four positions the Beater, the Chaser, the Keeper, and the Seeker. Do you know what a person does in those positions?"

Hiccup was the one to speak up," The Keeper guards the three goal posts so the other team doesn't get points; also you were the keeper when you went to Hogwarts as a student, the Beaters try to keep the Bludgers away from their team and aim at the opponent team, the chasers attempt to get the Quaffle through the opponents goal posts, and last the Seeker there job is to catch the Golden Snitch; once it's caught that team wins the game." He had a huge smile on his face. I stared at him in surprise after he had finished.

"Your Hiccup right?" Mister Wood asked. Hiccup nodded, apparently surprised to hear that Mister Wood knew who he was. "Your Valhallarama's son, right? She was an amazing Quidditch player, I remember she always talked about her boyfriend Stoick, I think; and that if she had a child she would always be there," he said. Hiccup had a sad face after that, but Mister Wood patted him on the head. "Come on let's go get class started. You never know maybe you'll be like Harry Potter and join the Quidditch team in your fist year." Hiccup laughed at that.

We all grabbed the brooms and went out into the court yard.

* * *

><p><strong>*Merida's POV*<strong>

When it was all said and done, I was very surprising to see that Jack and Hiccup are both really great flyer's... but so are Punzie and I. Funny enough we all did make it onto our houses Quidditch teams; it's almost as if Mister Wood was planning that, or like he knew and set it up like that. I don't know, but it's pretty exciting right now I'm on my way to the arena where I'm going to have my first match against Ravenclaw. I see Punzie walking with her team and she waves to me.

"Good Luck Merida!" she calls. I laughed and then gave her thumbs up.

"Same ta ye," I call back. As we walked out onto the Quidditch pit I got up onto my broom and hovered into the air. All four of us are the seekers for our teams. That's when Mister Wood walked out with the box and opened. "Ok I want a nice clean game," he says, he then blows into his sliver whistle and the game began.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hiccup's POV*<strong>

Jack and I are on the sides cheering for the girls. I'm cheering for Merida, while Jack's cheering for Rapunzel. "GO MERIDA!" I yelled. I was about to yell it again when I saw a dark figure, right after that one of the kids in Slytherin started to fall from the rosters, what followed was Jack falling after the kid and grabbing his hand and turning so he was falling first. I whistled with my fingers and broom came flying to me. As I got on I saw Jack slam against the ground," NO JACK!" I screamed.

Everyone stopped even the players; I flew over and landed next to Jack. The boy got off of Jack who was barely breathing. "Come on Jack open your eyes!" But he wasn't and he was barely breathing. Merida and Rapunzel landed next to us. "JACK! JACK WAKE UP!" Rapunzel tried. "Frostbite if ye can hear us wiggle yer fingers" Merida said. Jack tried but barely could.

* * *

><p>Is Jack going to live? Who or what pushed the kid knowing Jack would save him? And what is happening at Hogwarts?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**

****Also I'm looking for 2 OC's! I need one for Slytherin and one for Gryffindor! So if you have an OC you want in the story I need their name, year, appearance, and personality~****


	8. The Past and New Discoveries

***Rapunzel's POV***

Jack was brought to the infirmary right after we landed next to him. Now we're all waiting for news of some kind; Aster and Sandy were sitting on the ground between Hiccup and I, Merida was standing opposite of us. Placing my hand on Asters should I reassure him, "Jacks going to be ok." I smiled.

He nodded with a smile. "If ye don't mine me askin', for brothers the three of ye look nothin' alike," Merida says. At that Aster looked at Sandy and Sandy nodded.

"Well that's because all three of us are adopted," Aster explains. After that I just stared at him in utter surprise. I heard Merida trying to muffle a laugh, "Yer all adopted?!" Aster and Sandy nodded. Tyler came running up to us.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked worried. He looked at his best friends and walked over to them; he sat down in front of them and smiled. "Don't worry, Jack will be fine," he smiled.

Aster and Sandy smiled; then Aster continued, "Sandy, Jack and I aren't related to our parents or each other at all. Sandy and I were adopted at the same time; but we were also best friends at the orphanage before we got adopted, Jack was adopted by us just a few years ago; but he was really depressed when we got him-" Aster couldn't finish because one of the nurses opened the large doors and we could all see a green glow, we ran inside.

Hiccup and Aster were the first to get to Jack's bedside, as the rest of us got to him we all saw the green globe of light sink down into chest, just like Hiccup. My hand was on my mouth now. "J... Jack," I muttered. You could see he was having a hard time breathing, but once that light went into his chest he started breathing better, but at the same moment it started to snow in the infirmary. "W... Why is it snowing, it's still the beginning of fall!" I say aloud.

"Um... I think you forgot to mention that it's inside the castle, inside the infirmary, not outside!" Hiccup points out. My face started turning all pink from embarrassment at that comment. "I- I knew that!"

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the incident happened. Head Mistress McGonagall has returned to Hogwarts, accompanied by Hermione and Luna. When they heard about the incident they searched for more witnesses besides just Hiccup, but Hiccup was the only one who saw it, what had happened to Jack.<p>

We were all currently in the infirmary watching for a moment that Jack would wake up. "So you saw a dark figure over by the Slytherins, the kid fell, and Jack fell to save the kid," Luna repeated.

Hiccup simply nodded. "But whatever or whoever it was that did this, planned or knew that Jack would try to save that kid. Also when we were waiting for news on Jacks condition, one of the nurses opened the doors and we all saw a bright green globe like light; which I am guessing was like mine, sunk down into Jack's chest," Hiccup explained.

Merida started explaining more, "Ye forgot ta say tha' Frostbite 'ere started breathing better." I saw a bright light out of the corner of my eye and when I turned to see what it was I saw Sandy using his wand to make shapes in the air, I noticed that Hermione had saw as well and was currently trying to figure out exactly what the wizard was trying to tell her. "He's tryin' to tell ya it started snowing inside the infirmary, mate," Aster explained to Hermione; his Australian accent was very well noticed.

"I-it was snowing in the infirmary," Luna asked loudly. We all proceeded to nod our heads. I heard a noise and turned my head to see what it was, I noticed Jack was the one who made the noise and that he was waking up. But Hiccup had beaten us all to it, because he was already next to Jack's bed side.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hiccup's POV*<strong>

I watched closely as Jack's eyes slowly started to open. When they were fully open, he looked around a bit trying to figure out where he was, and what was happening. "Hey sleeping beauty, nice to see you're awake," I teased him. He laughed; I noticed that everyone, including myself all kind of relaxed a bit.

"Thanks Sargent Sarcasm," he grinned. I touched Jack's arm, but I pulled my hand away quickly, everyone stared at me in confusion. "J... Jack your skins freezing!" I state, trying to warm up my now ice cold hand by breathing on it. Merida proceeded to touch Jack's arm as well and pulled away as fast as I did. I then thought of something; reaching over I grabbed a dark colored blanket off of one of the nearby beds and held it up in front of Jack. "Jack touch this," I ordered.

I notice him giving me a weird look as he sat up. "Why?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and moved it closer to him. "Jack just trust me and do it!" I command. He looked at me, well everyone did; but proceeded to touch the blanket anyways. Where he had touched a layer of frost appeared and started forming a feathery like pattern. I raised my hands high above my head, "YES! I knew it!"

All of them including Jack stared in disbelief; they were all trying to figure what the heck just happened. When I saw all their faces I laughed, "I'll explain what happened by showing you." I held up the blanket for everyone to see. "Two days ago, right after the glowing globe like thing went into Jack; it began to snow inside the infirmary; then when he woke up his skin was ice cold, and as you all just saw a layer of frost appeared in the same spot Jack touched on the blanket. From this I can say that whatever that green light was, gave Jack the power to control winter. Next to his normal wizard powers," I finished.

Everybody stared at me, like I might be crazy; but knew that I was probably right. Now they were all wondering how this happened and why.

* * *

><p>What are these mysterious glowing globes? Who or what is after Jack and Hiccup? and is something going to happen to Merida and Rapunzel?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**

******Also I'm looking for 2 OC's! I need one for Slytherin and one for Gryffindor! So if you have an OC you want in the story I need their name, year, appearance, and personality~******


	9. New Power and The Army

***Jack's POV***

None of us could believe what we were hearing. How is it even possible for me to have Ice powers? "What do you mean I have ice powers?"

"I mean you have control over anything that has to do with ice, snow, and winter," Hiccup explained; smiling his dorky smile at me. I looked at the blanket in his hands and then looked back up at him, I couldn't help but smile back.

"But then what does all this mean? First Hiccup's leg gets chopped off and then Jack saving that kid but getting hurt in the process," Punzie asked; fear in her voice.

"Well... There's this thing or another; I don't know why but it seems to be after us and well..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Well what?!" Aster looked down at Hiccup; since Hiccup's like half Asters height. I seriously thought my brother was going to hurt Hiccup. Hiccup took a deep breath and turned towards everyone. "Well from everything that's been happening recently; whatever attacked me and pushed that kid out of the bleachers is going to be coming after Merida and Rapunzel for the same reason he came after Jack and I.." Hiccup dropped the blanket and looked straight at the two said girls.

* * *

><p><strong>*Merida's POV*<strong>

"Wha' do ye mean it is after us?" I yelled; hearing the fear in my voice. I looked at Hiccup and saw that he was trying his best not to look into my eyes.

"B-but I don't want t-to d-d-die!" Punzie wailed frantically; tears filling in her eyes as she placed her hands over her mouth. "I'm only 11 I don't want to die yet!"

Hiccup held his hands out in front of him. "That's the thing." He held up a finger and then looked over at Headmistress McGonagall before continuing, "Whatever or whoever this thing is; isn't trying to kill us, but instead is trying to hurt us just enough that the sphere's will appear." I noticed how surprised and speechless McGonagall, Luna, and Hermione were from this new information and the fact that Hiccup is only 11-years-old and yet he figured all this out. I turned my head when McGonagall began to speak, "Luna go get Neville and explain to him that I need to talk to him, Hermione go call Ron, Harry, and Ginny, tell them I need to come to Hogwarts. NOW!" The two nodded and ran off.

Punzie, Aster, Sandy, Tyler and I walked over to Jack and Hiccup. No one said anything for a little while, and then Hiccup stepped forward. "You're forming Dumbledore's Army again." You could see the excitement in Hiccup's eyes.

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "Yes and they should be here in about a week, so be nice and behave." We all saw Hiccup nod his head real fast.

"'Iccup be careful don' give yer self, whiplash," I said and he slowed his nodding and I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hiccup's POV*<strong>

It's been 3 days since Jack woke up. He's already back to his old self, running around, being loud, and causing trouble. Only 4 more days until Harry, Ron and Ginny come. Headmistress McGonagall was going to summon all of us to her office when they came on Tuesday.

"Hiccup is it true that McGonagall is forming Dumbledore's Army?" Jamie asked. I noticed the others in the Hufflepuff common room we're looking at me, waiting for an answer. I simply nodded and everyone crowded around me. "They are coming strictly for business, which is none of yours." I stated and then began reading my book again. I stopped when there was a knock on the common room door; I put my book down and got up to go answer it. I found my friends and my brother standing there. "What's going on?" I asked. I looked at them and it looked as if they all ran here as fast as they could.

"They're here! They came earlier than planned!" Jack almost yelled. My eyes widened and I ran with everyone towards McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-In the Hufflepuff common room-<strong>_

"HICCUP!" Jamie yelled as I ran off with everyone.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked a Hufflepuff 2nd year named Ashlyn, she has Dark Chocolate hair and Hazel eyes and tan skin.

"I don't know… Hiccup just ran off with his friends from the other houses and his brother," Jamie walked back in and sat down in the chair I was in before.

"Maybe Headmistress McGonagall needs them for something," a second year Hufflepuff girl named Bunny pointed out. Bunny has Pink hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, she usually is wearing plaid outside of school, her whole name is Strawberry Bunny but she likes being called by her last name.

Everyone sat in silence as they tried to figure out why I left and why Dumbledore's army is being formed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-McGonagall's office-<strong>_

As we walked in I saw some people; including Headmistress McGonagall; gathered together talking. Luna noticed us walk in.

"McGonagall they're here," Luna said. They all stopped talking and turned to us. I recognized all of them right away.

"Who are all these people…? I know they are the army thing but like who are they?" Jack whispered into my ear. I was still looking at all of them as I answered; loud enough for everybody to hear. "These people are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. They were the leaders of Dumbledore's army," I finished.

* * *

><p>We all know these hero's, but what are they here for? What is happening at Hogwarts? And who will be next?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**

********Also I'm looking for 2 OC's! I need one for Slytherin and one for Gryffindor! So if you have an OC you want in the story I need their name, year, appearance, and personality~********


	10. The Warning and The Hair

***Free POV***

Everybody could tell how excited Hiccup was to meet the people who knew his mom, the people that saw her in her last moments.

"Well since he already introduced you, I will introduce them to you. First we have Jackson Overland Frost; though he goes by Jack; then we have Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Corona, Aster Bunnymund and Sandy Sanderson; they are Jack's brothers; Tyler Fury, and lastly Hiccup Horrendous Haddock |||; the one who introduced you all, Tyler and Hiccup are brothers," McGonagall finished.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said, he turned to McGonagall. "So what is it that you need us all here for?" He asked.

"Well Hiccup why don't you explain it to them for us," McGonagall turned to Hiccup with a smile. Hiccup nodded and started to explain to them about everything that has happened so far, all the way up to now and how he figured it all out.

"Wait, wait, wait so you're telling me this 11-year-old kid, figured all of that out. On his own!" Ron almost shouted. Merida glared at Ron, "Ye got a problem with dat do ye!" Ron shook his head furiously.

"Haddock… that name sounds very familiar…." Ginny put her hand on her chin trying to figure out where she heard the name.

Hiccup smiled sadly before answering, "My mom was Valhallarama Haddock…." Hiccup looked at them sadness in his eyes. His friends all glared at the others. When the six of them heard her name they all froze and looked sad themselves. Harry walked over to Hiccup and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Your mom was one of the bravest people I met; she was an amazing person and a great friend." Hiccup looked up and smiled with a nod of his head.

Hermione stepped up to McGonagall. "So what is it you need us to do?"

"Well I want you to all work with Hiccup and the others to figure out, one what is going on, and two who is threatening the safety of the students of Hogwarts," McGonagall ordered. Everyone nodded and Hiccup and his group left her office. Without any of them realizing the Fawkes the phoenix was following.

As they left the staircase thing and started walking down the hall, departing from Tyler, Aster and Sandy; Fawkes flew over and landed on Merida's shoulder. Merida jumped a little as she felt the talons on her shoulder. "Hey Frizz why do you have a phoenix on your shoulder?" a boy walked up he has chocolate brown hair and hazel brown eyes; he looked to be around to be a 3rd year in Slytherin.

"Flynn!" Jack said in surprise as he went to walk over to the boy. He stopped in place as he felt a glare run down his back and straight at Flynn.

"What did ye call me," Merida growled.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rapunzel's POV*<strong>

I sighed as everything started to unfold. "Merida please, calm down," I placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm my fiery red head friend down. Merida turned to look into my eyes, groaned and then finally nodded. At that moment McGonagall came running towards us.

"Merida I am so sorry about Fawkes, he seems to have taken a liking to you," McGonagall said.

"Aye it's fine McGonagall, he is fine I really don' mind," Merida grinned and began petting the phoenix.

"Then how about you keep her," McGonagall offered, not giving room for Merida to answer, "He really doesn't particularly like me and the only other one he listened to was Dumbledore. I expect you to take good care of him." With that McGonagall left, not letting Merida even answer.

That's when I remembered I was going to meet up with some of my friends from Ravenclaw to practice are magic. "Hey sorry guys I need to go meet with some of my friends from Ravenclaw."

"See ya later Punzie, just remember ye need ta be careful," Merida said and I nodded with a smile. I waved at everyone and ran off towards Ravenclaw house.

* * *

><p>I got there and said the password. The door opened and I went inside. As I walked in I saw my friend Jessica; she looked a little annoyed. "Zel what took you so long?" she asked. Jessica is a 4th year and she's extremely nice, she has long; not as long as mine though; brown and black hair and purple eyes.<p>

"Sorry… I was talking with Jack, Merida and Hiccup and sort of lost track of time," I smiled and walked over.

"You really enjoy hanging out with them don't you? Well whatever come on, I've been dying to try out this new spell I found," Freya spoke up. Freya's a 3rd year, she has curly black hair and blue eyes; she also has the goofiest smiles. I nodded; giggling a little; and followed to the older girls outside, we went over near the whomping willow.

"Rapunzel, what kind of wand do you have?" Jessica stopped walking and asked, turning towards me. I put my finger on my chin and thought for a second. "Um… I have a blossom wood wand with a dementors tear core." I smiled and looked at the two girls. They had surprised looks on their faces since its rear for a witch or wizard to be able to bond with a wand that has a dementor's tear core.

Jessica shook her head and then turned to Freya. "So, what's the spell you wanted to try out?" She asked.

"_Confringo_, it's a blasting curse; but I wanted some help with it," Freya explains as she grabs out her wand.

"Ok that sounds easy enough," Jessica turned to me. "Now Rapunzel you can't tell anyone about us letting you learn this spell." I nodded with a spell. I watched them try the spell a few times. After about 10 minutes of watching them, I stood up, and walked over. "Ok I can do this. I can do this." Jessica and Freya stopped practicing and turned to watch me try the spell. I took in a deep breath.

"_Confringo!_" I shouted waving my wand. The spell backfired and I was shot backwards and lit on fire; badly. I screamed.

"RAPUNZEL!" both girls screamed. I had been knocked out from the blast, all I knew was that it was hot and that my body hurt really badly. They ran up to me and Freya dropped down next to me.

"_Aguamenti!_" Jessica yelled as water shot out of her wand and put out the fire. Right after Freya picked me up and they ran me to the infirmary. "Please we need help!" Freya yelled as they ran into the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>*Merida's POV*<strong>

I was talking with Ruffnut and Tuffnut in the Great Hall when I saw a Ravenclaw girl run up to Jack, I turned and saw another one coming towards me. "Are you Merida?!" she asked frantically almost shouting. I nodded and she started speaking frantically again, "You need to come with me to the infirmary, Rapunzel's hurt; badly!" My eyes widened. I'm guessing one, that's what the other girl had told Jack and two, that Hiccup had heard what the girl had said because now the three of us were running at top speed to the infirmary.

When we got there, I screamed inside when I saw all the burns on her body and that her long golden hair was gone.

* * *

><p>Is Rapunzel going to be ok? What's going to happen to Merida? And what is threatening the safety at Hogwarts?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Also I'm looking for 2 OC's! I need one for Slytherin and one for Gryffindor! So if you have an OC you want in the story I need their name, year, appearance, and personality~**


	11. The Mysterious Person and The Awakening

***? POV***

"Who is left?" asked a deep voice.

"The red headed Gryffindor girl is, sir," I explain. My name is Ashlyn, I'm a second year Hufflepuff, and I'm a spy.

"And what do you have planned for her Ashlyn?" the guy asks.

Ashlyn smirked. "Well, this is what I was thinking, for her…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Hiccup's POV*<strong>

The three of us are in the infirmary, waiting and hoping that Rapunzel will wake up. The two girls from Ravenclaw, Freya and Jessica, I think were their names, told us what had happened to her. Merida was asleep by her side. Just earlier she was freaking out, it was good to see her calm and asleep.

But, I couldn't stop think about why this was happening. First me, then Jack, and now Rapunzel. I have a bad feeling that Merida is next, I just wish I knew what was going to happen and why. I was drawn out of my thoughts when Jack started to speak.

"Hey Hic… why do you think this is happening?" Jack asked. I looked over at him. "I mean, what did we do to deserve this?" I could easily hear the fear in his voice.

I gave him a saddened looked. "I don't know Jack…. I don't know…." I whispered the last three words. It became really quiet in the room that is until a bright blue light filled the entire room. The two of us looked up quickly to see a glowing blue sphere, right above Rapunzel.

"It's here…" I heard Jack whisper to himself. We watched the sphere start to get closer to Rapunzel, I gently shook Merida's arm and she started to slowly wake up. "Huh…? Wha- Whoa!" she said as she saw the blue sphere. She stood up and stepped away from the bed, the blue sphere sinking down into Rapunzel's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ashlyn's POV*<strong>

"So what do you think of my plan sir?" I asked. No matter how many times I talk to him, he still creeps the hell out of me.

"That is a good plan Ashlyn, a good plan indeed. Go through with it as soon as possible, I must have those rotten brats powers."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>*Hiccup's POV*<strong>

As the sphere sank completely into Rapunzel's chest, her head started to glow a soft goldish color. My eyes widened in surprise, Merida and Jack's eyes widened as well.

"What is happening to Rapunzel?!" I whispered/shouted. I soon got my answer when thick golden blond hair started to grow from her head; my hands were now covering my mouth. "Her hair…. her hair, it's… its growing back, and all of her… all of her burns, they're… they're healing…" I muttered.

Merida and Jack didn't say anything, they were too stunned to. Rapunzel's hair continued to grow until it was back to its normal, super freaking long, length. All her burns had disappeared, well healed. We all rushed to her side as her eyes fluttered open, she seemed surprised. "How you feeling, Goldilocks?" I smiled at her.

"Dandy and you?" she giggled lightly.

"Peachy."

* * *

><p>What do these glowing spheres mean? What is Ashlyn's plan for Merida? Why is Hiccup giving everybody weird names when they wake up? And who is the mysterious person that is after these four friends?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Also I'm looking for 2 OC's! I need one for Slytherin and one for Gryffindor! So if you have an OC you want in the story I need their name, year, appearance, and personality~**


	12. Kisses and Relavations

_**Deviantart OC's:**_

_**Thally belongs to: Bea2817**_

_**Violet belongs to: 2-adorable-for-words**_

** OC's:**

**Karma Omen belongs to: ****changeofheart505**

**THANKS FOR THE OC'S**

* * *

><p><strong>*Free POV*<strong>

It's been almost a month since the incident with Rapunzel happened and lately Hiccup has been distant from his friends. Jack and Rapunzel are worried about both Hiccup and Merida.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Hiccup has been avoiding us lately?" Jack asked. Merida and Rapunzel nodded as Hiccup walked past the, avoiding any eye contact. He then continued until he got to Ashlyn and sat down.

"He's always with that Ashlyn girl," Rapunzel grumbled in annoyance.

Merida glared at Ashlyn, "Something about her just doesn't sit well with me…" Jack nodded and watched as many of the other Hufflepuff's scooted away from her.

"Seems like Jamie and the rest of the Hufflepuff's don't like her either," jack pointed out. Jamie seemed to have heard his name, because he stood up and walked over to the three.

"You need to get Hiccup away from Ashlyn. She's bad news and she's feeding him a bunch of lies about you guys and just about everyone else in this bloody school," **(hehe couldn't resist) **Jamie fumed. You could easily tell he was angry.

"She is?! What is she telling him?"

"I KNEW something wasn't right about her! I am going to find out what she's been telling him!"

"She's telling him you guys are only his friends because you're pitying him because he was bullied," A voice said from next to Jack. They all turned to see Thally (Jol•ly) Perks, a third year Slytherin.

"As well, that you guys couldn't care less if he got hurt or died," Karma Omen, Thally's best friend, a fourth year Slytherin, said.

"She's telling him that she's his only true friend," Violet Days, a first year Gryffindor, explained.

Jack growled and headed towards the Hufflepuff table, not at all happy about what he had heard. He got right behind the two and yelled. "What the HELL Ashlyn!?"

With those four words, everything in the great Hall stopped and everything was silent, that includes the ghosts. "What are you talking about?" She hissed out, glaring at Jack.

"What gives you the right to lie to Hiccup? Why are you telling him we only pity him?! We're his friends! We do not pity him! We are his friends because we care about him and we don't want him hurt! We have been through everything together! I am going to tell you this once and only once, stop feeding him your petty lies and get away from him!"

Ashlyn glared at jack. No one dared to move or speak, even the teachers. "Exactly what are you yelling about? I've been telling him the truth."

Jack grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him close, making said boy blush like crazy. "If it's the truth, then why would I do this?" Before anyone could say anything, Jack leaned in and kissed Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened and then closed as he leaned into the kiss.

A scream rung though the hall, a loud thump following. Hiccup and Jack pulled apart and watched Merida fall to the ground; an arrow pierced through her stomach.

"MERIDA!"

* * *

><p>Who did this to Merida? What did that mean? What is Ashlyn's motive to manipulate Hiccup?<p>

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Also I'm looking for OC's! So if you have an OC you want in the story I need their name, year, appearance, and personality~**


	13. AN

**This story is DISCONTINUED! I have decided to rewrite it. I hope you guys will still support the story.**

**It will now be known as **_**'Big Four and the Spheres of Change'**_**. It will still have the same plot and characters (all the OC's in it) But I will be explaining a lot more and going into more detail on the characters and story! **

**I AM STILL TAKING OC'S SO PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME YOUR OC'S! I need their name, age, house, personality, and appearance **


End file.
